Uta no Prince-sama Scenarios
by Snow4321
Summary: How would the princes react to different scenarios? Read to find out... Requests closed for now.
1. When you hug them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters, just the scenarios. (I am not going to write disclaimer for every chapter but it is applicable to the whole story)

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki:<strong> (Y/N)-chan is sooo cute! *glomps you*

**Tokiya:** *feels very uncomfortable* Ahhh... you okay, (Y/N)?

**Cecil:** *hugs you back tightly* You are so warm, (Y/N)...

**Ren:** Little lamb~ Feeling little excited today, aren't we? *winks at you seductively*

**Otoya:** *rubs his head awkwardly and then pats your back* Hahaha... (Y/N)... I didn't know you like to hug.

**Syo:** *shocked* What are you doing?! What is somebody saw us? *sees Natsuki* Let's get out of here! *drags you to the roof top*

**Masato:** *body stiffens* _Masato-kun? Masa-chan? Hello? You okay? _*you start poking him*

**Reiji:** Kawaii~ *hugs you back and then kisses on your cheek*

**Ranmaru:** *blushes lightly* W-What are you-you doing? *stays frozen on the spot*

**Ai:** *looks at you blankly* According to my data, a person hugs when they are happy, depressed or for comfort.

**Camus:** Woman... I am a Count! Stop touching me you-you... peasant! *tries to escape from you*

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I know second person isn't allowed, however, I thought it would be interesting. I have also published this on Wattpad and Quotev with the same title just different images

By the way, feel free to request anything~


	2. When you give them the song you composed

**Natsuki:** *smiles widely* (Y/N)-chan songs are the best! Arigato... *hugs you*

**Tokiya:** *looks at the composed sheet* Thank you, (Y/N). I appreciate your efforts.

**Cecil:** *looks at you with watery eyes* Thank you, (Y/N). I will sing your beautiful song with all my heart.

**Ren:** *smiles a caring smile* Your songs are really something, Little lamb~

**Otoya:** Arigato~ I am so happy you wrote a song for me. I hope I write lyrics worthy of this tune.

**Syo:** Sankyu! Yosh! I am fired up to write the world's best lyrics!

**Masato: ***gives a soft smile* Thank you very much, (Y/N). I will put everything into writing the lyrics.

**Reiji:** *confused* (Y/N)-chan, don't you only compose for ST RISH? Thank you a lot though, I will sing this song anyways.

**Ranmaru:** *frowns* I don't need your songs. *flinches when he sees tears coming out of your eyes* No... I didn't mean it like that...

**Ai:** *stares at you without any emotions* Don't you only compose for ST RISH?

**Camus:** *tries to hum the tune* This is not going in a flow... *hands you the sheets back* Compose something worthy of professionals. *walks away*

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Who is your favourite character? Mine is Camus and Ai!

Request~


	3. When you cook them dinner

**Natsuki:** *sparkles in his eyes* (Y/N)-chan! I will cook cute things like... Piyo-chan cookies! *you sweat drop because you know how bad he is at cooking* _It's o-okay...__I want to cook myself ..._*he pouts cutely*

**Tokiya: ***shocked* (Y/N), are you cooking for me? *you giggle* _Of course, who else would I cook for? _*he tries to hide his blush*

**Cecil:** *smiles with affection* My princess, you should let the servants do the cooking. *you look at him cutely* _But I want to cook for you... Prince..._*his jaw hits the floor at your boldness*

**Ren:** What are you doing, Little lamb~? _Can't you see I am cooking dinner for you?_What are you cooking? _Miso-soup and karage._And you for dessert? _You are impossible..._*you roll your eyes at him*

**Otoya:** Yay! Thank you for cooking! I bet it is going to be delicious! *his face shows a lot of happiness*

**Syo:** Yosh! Sankyo, (Y/N)! I hope Natsuki doesn't come or it would be hell... *he seems scared*

**Masato:** Thank you very much, (Y/N)-san. I really appreciate your thoughts. Here, let me help you. *smiles gently*

**Reiji:** Kawii~ I can't wait to eat your delicious food! *gives you closed eyes smile as you blush* _It's nothing much..._Nope... Your cooking is really special!

**Ranmaru:** What in the world are you doing!? *you flinch at his loud voice* _I thought since you were busy with practice, you might not have enough time to cook yourself..._*he calms down* T-then, I hope you made some meat...

**Ai:** What are you cooking, (Y/N)? _Ahh... this is called pasta, Ai-san._I have never tried such a thing. Are you sure it is edible? *you smile at his curiosity* _Why would I make something that is not edible?_*he stares doubtfully at you for a long time* You are going to eat first. *you chuckle at his insecurity*

**Camus:** *stares at you* _Is there something wrong, Camus-sempai? _I am not a fan of spicy things. *you look down at the spicy chicken you are making* However, I won't mind trying it. *you look back at him again feeling grateful your efforts aren't wasted* But make sure you make caramel tea and cakes for desert!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Review. Favourite. Follow.

Any requests?


	4. When you shop with them

**Natsuki:** (Y/N)-chan! Look what I found! *you look up at him holding a Piyo-chan costume* I think you will look super cute in this

**Tokiya:**_My god, this is expensive but I love this purple dress..._Did you say something, (Y/N)?_Ahhh... no. Do you want go home now? _Hmmm... Ok. You go ahead; I am coming in a few minutes. _Okay..._ *3 days later* *(Y/N) received a box with a note on top that said: It will look pretty on you, (Y/N) * *In the box lies a beautiful, puple dress*

**Cecil:** *runs around in the shop* Waaahhh! The kimonos look sooooo beautiful! Ne~ I want to see you in a kimono, 'K? _Hai... If you say so._

**Ren:** _Ren. Why are you in a women's shop? Everyone is staring._*he grins* Why? Can't I help my girlfriend buy the perfect bikini? *you hit his head with a magazine* _S-shut up!_

**Otoya:** It is fun shopping with you, (Y/N)! Oh, what do you want to make for dessert? *you pretend to think long and hard* _Hmmm... What do you want, Otoya-chan? _*he smiles widely* I reallyyyy love your strawberry muffins! Let's get the ingredients for it!

**Syo:** *he is in a completely another world* No-no way! Are you a fan of Hyuuga-sensei? *you two hi-five loudly* (Y/N), lets buy as many merchandise as we can! *he looks around* That poster is cool! *drags you with him before you could protest*

**Masato:** _Thank you for accompanying me, Masato-san._No, it's fine. Besides it would be bad if you bought a piano that isn't fit for you. I would recommend you not to buy a grand piano, yet. *he keeps talking about piano with a passion that you have never seen*

**Reiji:** This is pretty as well! Mou~ At this rate we will buy the whole store, (Y/N)-chan! *you giggle at his child-like behavior* _Then stop making me try so many dresses! Let's go already! _Just this last one. I promise~ *he pouts at you*

**Ranmaru:** What the hell are you thinkin?! I can't go in a... women's store! *he blushes furiously and you decide to tease him a bit* _Is it so wrong to help your girlfriend choose which bikini would suit her? My... I should have just asked Camus then._*you look at him to see his reaction... he seems furious*Are you going to stand there all day long? Hurry up! And don't even think about asking Camus! *you giggle as he tries not to show that he is jealous*

**Ai:** *says in a monotone* My data says you have more than ten pairs of sandals. You don't need anymore shoes, (Y/N). *drags you out from the shoe shop to the nearby cafe* _Mou~ The__shoes are so pretty..._You have more than enough. *he knew he did have a point but you won't admit to that*

**Camus:** *truly smiles and has sparkles in his usually cold eyes* Shopping with you isn't so bad especially if we are looking for a birthday cake~ _You really like sweets don't you? _Who doesn't? Sweets are a nessicity! *notices one of his many favorite cakes* Have you tried mont blanc?! *you deny* Have you been living in this world?

* * *

><p>AN

Thank you, AnimeGirl4891, for your suggestions. I will try my best to do them by tomorrow or the day after. For now I am just republishing my works from Wattpad and Quotev.

Review. Favourite. Follow.


	5. When you watch a movie with them

**Natsuki:** *he wanted to watch his favourite movie again, Chicken Little, since it reminds him of Piyo-chan. You were bored in the first five minutes, therefore, you slept on his lap the entire time as he patted you head*

**Tokiya:** *takes you to one of the expensive cinemas in Tokyo to watch* What do you want to watch, (Y/N)? _Ahhh... I don't know. You can choose Toki~? _*you and him ended up watching Romeo+Juliet with him commenting on how stupid both of them were and you defending the star-crossed lovers*

**Cecil:** *instead of watching a movie, he decides on anime marathon*. Princess~ We have to watch (list of your favorite animes) by tonight! _Yosh! Let's do it! _*you put in the first one of your many animes that you plan to watch*

**Ren:** You know, Little lamb~ It's my birthday today. _Ohhhh... I didn't know that. Happy Birthday Ren!_ I don't want to spend my birthday alone, so accompany me to watch a movie that has released today... *he smiles slyly* _Sure! Which one? _Fifty Shades of Grey. (You can imagine what would have happened)

**Otoya:** *you and him cuddle together on his bed, since Tokiya isn't here, and watch High School Musical. He sings along to the songs and you compliment on his ability to sing English songs*

**Syo:** *you aren't suprised at his choice of movie... Prince of Fight. You aren't that interested in the movie since there is too much action and not much romance, so you end watching his face for the whole time, from the look of determination to his smile*

**Masato:** *you dragged him with you to watch Titanic in a movie theatre* *he was blushing the whole time because of some _scenes_ and the fact that there were mostly couples there* *he had to pat your back the at the end as you couldn't stop crying*

**Reiji:** *you and him decide to watch a chick-flick... more like you were forced to since you are not a fan of those movies... you had to comfort him in the end as he was sobbing hysterically*

**Ranmaru:** *both you and him are big fans of violence movies that's why you watched X-man. He prepared some fried chicken while you went out to buy some cold drinks*

**Ai:** *you wanted to make fun of him by putting on a sci-fic movie, A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) since his name is the same as the movie's. However your plan backfired as he was very interested in the movie... rather than you)

**Camus:** *you persuaded him into watching a Disney movie... more like emotionally blackmail. You put on Frozen to the latter's dismay. Throughout the movie you kept on mocking him on how he looked so much like Elsa while he just grunted at your nonsense*

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I know that Fifty Shades of Grey hasn't released yet but will on Ren's BD, 14th Feb ... (I think)

Requests accepted~


	6. When you ask them for a piggy back ride

**Natsuki:** Of course, (Y/N)-chan! Do you want to go outside? We can pretend to be airplanes! *you chuckle at how cute he is*

**Tokiya:** *looks irritated* Aren't you old enough to walk, (Y/N)? _Mou~ Toki~ It's fun! Please? _*you look at him with puppy eyes* ... Fine... Just for two minutes. No more! _Hai-Hai. Bring me up!_

**Cecil:** Anything for my princess... *kneels down so you can climb up* _Yosh! First stop to yours and Camus-sempai's room! I feel like annoying him!_*he cringes* Ahh... Camus will know that I am not doing anything and then he will blow up...

**Ren:** Ohhh... Are you sure my Little lamb~ *lets you on his back* Because the destination will be my room. *starts running towards his room* _Put me down. Now! _*he starts laughing at your attempts to get off*

**Otoya:** Ehhh! Are you sure, (Y/N)? People might get the wrong idea. *rubs the back off his head in embarrassment* _Then, let's go to the park. You can carry me there._*you look at him with pleading eyes* H-hai... I guess that's okay...

**Syo:** Nani?! Why do you want a piggy back ride? _Because it is fun Syo-kun! _*he sighs* I give up. Here climb up. *he bends down so you can climb up* _Let's go!_

**Masato:** *he is blushing like crazy and is frozen on the spot* *you start poking him* _Masato-kun? Masa-chan? Hello? Why do I have this feeling this happened before?_

**Reiji:** Of course, my girl~ *you set yourself on his back* Where do you wanna go first? _Let's go to the rooftop!_Aye-aye, Captain! *you laugh at his randomness*

**Ranmaru:** Fine. Get on. *you gasp* What's wrong? _It is like the first time you have listened to me without shouting._Tch. Get on before I change my mind.

**Ai:** *poker face* No. _Why?_My weight is lower than yours. I would crush beneath you. *you hit him on the back* _Meanie! Are you calling me fat?! _Well... You weigh - *you hit him harder* _How do you know how much I weigh! You... You... closet pervet! _*he continues to stare at you without any emotions while you shout nonsense at him*

**Camus:** ... Why do you want a piggy back ride? _Ummm... because it is fun..._*he sighs* I will call Ranmaru for you. The peasant needs to do some work. _No... it's fine._*your face looks down* *he kneels down in front of you* Get on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Who is your favourite band out of Starish, Quartet Night, Heavens or the former idols, aka the teachers? Personally, I think Quartet Night is the best!

Review. Favourite. Follow.


	7. When they hear you singing

_You were just sitting by the lake singing Mirai Chizu (or Poizon Kiss for Quartet Night characters). As you came to an end, you heard clapping behind you. You turned around to see your long-time crush behind you._

**Natsuki: ***smiles broadly* Amazing, (Y/N)-chan! You have a lovely voice~ _Tha-Thank you..._ You are so cute! *he lunges towards you to embrace you in a tight hug* _Natsuki-san... I... I can't breathe... _Opps... Sorry, (Y/N)-chan. *he releases you immediately only to find you blushing*

**Tokiya: **Do you like singing? _H-Hai..._ You seem to be very goodat it. You sure you want to be a composer, not an idol? *gives one of his rare smiles and naturally you blush* _I want to be a composer... so I can write songs for you to sing... _*you look up to him while he tries to hide the faint blush dusting his cheeks*

**Cecil:** Princess~ It is like you have the gift of muses. _Arigato, Cecil-san... _No, don't put '–san' at the end of my name. Call me Cecil. *you blush at his attempts to be closer to you* _Hai... Cecil-kun... _*he sighs dramatically* Oh, well, I guess this is good enough for now.

**Ren: **I didn't know you were this good at singing, Little lamb~ _No... I... I was just singing for fun... It's not much... _Don't be so modest, you are amazing at singing. *smiles seductively* Well, if you don't think you are that good... *leans in to whisper in your ear* we can practice in my room... *you just stood there dumbfound with your face as red as a tomato*

**Otoya:** *runs towards you* Wow! I didn't know you were this incredible at singing, (Y/N)-chan! *you smile widely* _Thank you for the compliment, Otoya-kun! _*you give him a cute, closed-eye smile* Hahaha... *he starts laughing awkwardly to prevent you from seeing his blushing face*

**Syo:** Isn't that the song Nanami made for STARISH? Heh~ it sounds good in female version as well. _Thank you, Syo-kun, but I prefer it when STARISH sings this... especially you... _*you realise what you have just said and blush furiously. You look at him to see he is doing the same* *you both stand in awkward silence until you excuse yourself*

**Masato:** You have a very beautiful voice, (Y/N)-san. _This is nothing much... but, thank you, it's means a lot coming out of an idol's mouth. _*he smiles softly* You should consider being an idol. Not saying the songs you compose are worth any less... however, you will earn more attention if you become an idol. _I am fine with composing songs and hearing your songs is enough for me... _*he looks shocked for a second but gently pats your head, very unlike him*

**Reiji: **Sugoi~ (Y/N)-chan~ I think your version of Poizon Kiss is better than Quartet Night's! *you blush at his compliment* _W-What are you saying? Quartet Night is very famous band because of your voices... I am nothing compared to you all... _Kawii~ Stop being so humble, (Y/N)-chan! *hugs you very tightly*

**Ranmaru:** *talks politely, unusual for him* You are very good. _Arigato... Ranmaru-san. _*awkward silence for a few moments* _Are you going to release any songs with Quartet Night?_ *you try to break the silence but after asking this question he narrows his eyes* I prefer to sing individually. *you stare at his back as he walks away*

**Ai: ***looks at you blankly* Your voice is considered to be on an idol's level despite being a composer. *you stare at him shock evident on your face since he rarely compliments anybody* _T-Thank you... Ai-kun... _However, your voice is a bit high for this song, you can try other songs created by Quartet Night. *you blush at his attempts to help you* _That would be appreciated, Ai-kun... _*you follow him towards the dorms*

**Camus:** Poizon Kiss? You are good, fit for the Queen herself. *you witness him giving a soft smile and his ice-cold eyes are smiling as well for the first time, you couldn't help but blush at his handsome face* _Thank you for your compliment, Camus-san, but you are a lot more better... _*he laughs at your words* Timid, are we? *you smile as well seeing him open up to you is a good sign*

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

This is dedicated for you, AnimeGirl4891 ~ (sorry I kinda changed the scenario a bit)

I will do yours next, PassionMusic.

Review. Favourite. Follow.

Requests?

Btw, have you heard the songs I have mentioned? Both of them are good _


	8. When you tell them you are pregnant

_You sat in the corner of you and your boyfriend's room, crying your heart out. What would happen to your future? What will your family think? What will your friends have to say about this? And most importantly... What would he say? Thinking about the possible reactions of your boyfriend terrified you. You glanced at the little plastic stick with a pink plus sign... You are going to keep this baby no matter what he says, even though you are only twenty years old._

"_I am back." He entered the room to find you in a mess, "What happened (Y/N)?"_

"_I... I am pregnant." You whispered in the thin air as a tiny drop of tear falls out of your eyes._

**Natsuki: ***he tries to say something but no words come out of his mouth, after what seems like an eternity he spoke* Kyaa~ Arigato, (Y/N)-chan! I can't wait to see a little (Y/N) running around! *he hugs you tightly, then suddenly leaves you* I am sorry, (Y/N)-chan, I could have hurt both of you... *you have tears swelling in your eyes again, but this time, tears of joy* _It's okay, Natsuki, you won't hurt anyone of us by displaying your affections towards us... _*you hug him again while he rubs your back*

**Tokiya:** *he stays still, very still. You can hear the tick-tock of the clock* _I am very sorry... Tokiya... I should have... _*you break into sobs again* Shhh... *he walks over to you and both of you sit on the bed with him deep in thought* _Tokiya... _We will get through this. I won't leave you, (Y/N). I will play an influential part in the upbringing of this child. *he looks at you with a soft smile caressing his face; however, you knew that wasn't the case. His eyes show that he is terrified by the news*

**Cecil:** *his mouth opens in shock, but, after a few moments his face breaks into a grin* I am soooo happy, Princess~ Oh the muses! I can't believe I am going to be a father! *you sigh in relief when out of nowhere he picks you up, spinning you around* Hooray! I can't believe it! This child will be the next king or queen after us! *he stops suddenly and puts you down* _What's wrong, Cecil? _ I apologise for my rash behaviour, (Y/N). Have you been to the doctor? _No... I... _What?! Hurry up! We have to see the doctor! *he starts panicking, however, the only thing in your mind is that he is not upset and you both will be fine*

**Ren:** *shock is very evident on his face* _Ren... _How? When did this happen? Weren't you on pills? *you were taken aback with his serious tone, you know he isn't happy; not one bit. This caused you to breakdown umpteenth time.* I am sorry, Little lamb~ I didn't mean to be so... harsh. *he tries to comfort you with no luck* Look, (Y/N), I am not angry. It is just a bit too much to take in. I... there is so much going on with my family... I don't know what to do. However, I will try my best to keep my wife and baby safe. *you stop crying and look at him give a caring, not seductive, but caring smile* _W-Wife? _Yep. We are going to get married soon, K? After, our daughter is born. *winks at you, coming back to his normal self*

**Otoya: ***he is standing there gaping like a fish* _Otoya, are you mad? _*you spoke meekly, afraid of his answer* Mad? Me? I am the happiest man alive on earth! *you wipe away your tears at his comment and smile brightly towards him. He kneels down in front of you and gently rubs your now flat stomach* Ne. I am happy but are you okay with this? *his smile disappears from his face* _Otoya... Why won't I be happy if you are happy? I am happy that we are having a child together. _*his smile returns again* I want three... _Huh? _I said I want three children. _Heh?! _*you sat there with a blushing face as he continued to rub your stomach*

**Syo:** Nani?! I think I misheard you... What did you say again? *you looked down at your feet and spoke in a voice below whisper* _Y-You heard me right, Syo-kun, I... am pregnant... _*tears rapidly start falling out of your eyes again while he just stands there trying to process the meaning behind your words* *after a few minutes, he hugs you like his life depended on it, you could feel your top getting wet by his tears* Gomen... Gomen... Gomenasai, (Y/N)... *after staying in the same position for a long time, he retreats and looks in your eyes with his own red, puffy eyes* I promise, I promise I will help you look after our baby... I won't back away. *he forces a smile* How long till little Kurusu is born?

**Masato: ***this news hits him hard, different thoughts are running through his mind* _Masato? Are you okay? _I... I am thinking... _I am very sorry, Masato, I will get out of your way... so you can continue to pursue your dream as the heir to Hijirikawa Financial Group... I and this child, we are not going to interfere... _*he does something unexpected... he kisses you passionately and then withdraws* You are wrong... that was never my dream. My dream has always been to live with you forever, (Y/N)... and now that can finally come true... with the three of us. *you start crying again but this time because of happiness*

**Reiji: ***starts fangir-boying?* Oh my god! Oh my god! I am going to be a father! Thank you so much, my girl~ *all your negative thoughts are washed away as you accepted all his hugs and kisses without any complaint* Is it a girl or boy? _What do you hope for, Reiji? _Hmmm... I actually don't mind what gender it is... However, a girl would be nice~ _Oh. I wanted a boy as sweet as you... _Don't worry, (Y/N)-chan, our second child might be a boy~ *he replied grinning from ear to ear but stopped when you choked on nothing at his boldness*

**Ranmaru: ***speaks in a rather soft voice, clearly worried* Hey, (Y/N), are you okay with this? _That is what I wanted to ask you, Ranmaru? _*you dreaded his response and couldn't handle the silence that has engulfed the room* I can't believe it. I... I couldn't be happier... but, I... I am going to quit being an idol. _Why?! _*your question came out a bit raspy than imagined* Isn't is obvious? I am going to take care of both of you. *tears started forming at his kindness that he rarely shows anybody* Are you okay? You hurt? Should I call a doctor? Should I... *you stopped his questions by kissing him*

**Ai: ***the emotionless man widened his eyes in surprise* _Ai? Ai? _Yes, (Y/N)? _I am sorry, Ai... _Don't apologise. Take responsibility. I am assuming you haven't been to a doctor? *worry adorns his face for the first time in his life* _No... I just found out... _*his worry turns into a frown* We are going. Now. Get ready. _Are you mad, Ai? _*he sighs then speaks* I am not mad, I am just... worried. I want to make sure both of you are safe and healthy... According to my data, you are only twenty years old. A young age to be a mother, so there are many risks... *he hugs you all of sudden while you pat his back to assure him everything is going to be fine*

**Camus:** *he smiles genuinely* I can't wait. *you smile back in response* By the way, why are you in a mess, (Y/N)? _I thought... you are going to be mad... _*he playfully bonks your head* Are you stupid, (Y/N)? Why would I be mad? In fact, I am the luckiest man alive in the world! I can't wait to welcome the next Count or Countess~ *you giggle at his hidden playful nature, the next thing you know, he bends down to kiss your stomach and talks to his unborn child* Hello there, mini (Y/N). It's going to be a long time till I meet you, therefore, I am asking you not to trouble your mother... *he looks at you* So, what did it say? _It is telling you not to worry since we will be fine~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

This one is for you, PassionMusic~

I will put yours on my list of scenarios to do Guest (you know who you are)

I hope you like this... So far, this on took the most effort to write, but I had fun trying to imagine their reactions!

Please review, favourite or follow as it motivates me to write.

If you have any scenarios, please tell, I will do my best to do them.


	9. When they see their baby

Firstly, thank you so much, everyone~ Thank you all for reviewing or following! I appreciate your support~

Next...

I am soooo sorry! I know you all have requests that you would like me to do; however, this is something I personally wanted to do as a follow up of the last chapter. I will probably do another follow-up chapter later on, 'When they interact with your kid' but that is up to you guys, if you would like me to do it or not. It is just an idea I came up with.

When their see your baby for the first time...

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki: <strong>*he stares at his sleeping baby boy in your arms without commenting how cute it looks, very unlike him* _Want to hold him, Natsuki? _*he finally tears his gaze apart from the boy and holds his arms out* Hai, (Y/N)-chan... *you hand him his son gently, making sure to clearly explain how to hold him* _What do you think, Natsuki? _I don't know... I don't know how to describe how happy I am... *you smile whole-heartedly and give him hug as he wraps his arms around both of you*

**Tokiya: ***he was surprised when the doctors told him he has twin daughters to say the least, but now, the usually cool Tokiya is very terrified when you ask him to hold his girls* _Tokiya, I will show you how to hold them. Don't worry. Here. _*you thoroughly explain the way his hands should be positioned on the head and back and demonstrate it as well* (Y/N), I think I will crush these tiny creatures... they are too fragile... *you laugh at his ridiculous fear while he tries to tell you that he is completely serious*

**Cecil: ***he had been very restless since you went into labour, however, when he finally saw you and his boy; he calmed down a bit* Good job, my princess~ *he kisses you on the forehead then caresses his son's face that is very similar to his own* Can I hold him? _Of course, Cecil, he is yours too! _*he takes the baby from your lap and settles it in his arms* What do you want to name him? _You can choose, Cecil. _*he ponders for a moment before whispering* ...Shu... (A/N. Shu Sakamaki , Diabolik lovers, same voice actor for both of them)

**Ren: ***he congratulates you and hands you a red rose, then he moves his eyes to the tiny bundle wrapped in an orange blanket in your arms* Can I, Little lamb~? *you carefully hand him the bundle of joy* So a prince or a princess? _A princess. _*he looks over to his little princess then mumbles something incoherent* _What was that, Ren? _...I said that I have to put several locks on her door to prevent any perverts eyeing my daughter. *you giggle at the irony of his words*

**Otoya: ***he looks at his little girl with loving eyes* Kawaii... Kawaii isn't she, (Y/N)? _Hai, just like you... _*he removes the blanket from her head to see the same crimson hair he has* _What should we name her, Otoya? _You can choose, (Y/N). _No... I don't know... _*he looks out of the window at the white snow covering the city* ...Akayuki ...Akayuki Ittoki... It suits her. What do you think, (Y/N)? _You are unbelievable, Otoya... I am very tired, mind watching over Akayuki... _*he nods in reply as he takes Akayuki from you and sits near the window* (A/N. 'Aka' means 'red' while 'yuki' means snow, therefore, Akayuki; red snow)

**Syo: ***he is just as shocked as the time you told him you were pregnant, he tried to stop himself from shaking while holding his baby boy* _Syo, stop shaking, you might drop Tadashi... _Nani?! Why Tadashi?! *his loud voice woke Tadashi up who in return started to wail loudly* _Syo... _*your voice is dangerously low, you took the baby away from him, trying to calm him down... the fun has just started, oh boy...* (A/N. Tadashi Karino from Special A, again, same voice actors)

**Masato: ***you have rarely seen the calm and collected Masato freaked out, he was holding the little, blue-haired girl in his shaking arms, but what you didn't know was that he was worried if he is going to be good father unlike his own father* _Masato... relax. _I am scared... *you raised an eyebrow at his words* _And why are you 'scared'?_ Will she like me? Will I be good enough? *you softened your gaze...* _Oh, Masato... You are going to be a wonderful father..._

**Reiji: ***despite desiring a daughter, he has a son* _Gomen, Reiji... It is a boy. _Why are you apologising, my girl~? I told you didn't I, it doesn't matter what gender the baby is. _But... _*he pulled you into a deep kiss, after a few moments he pulled away* I am just relieved that you and Kyouhei are safe and sound... *you would have started tearing up at his concern but you were more concerned about the fact that he has already named your son* _Kyouhei. Kyouhei. What kind of name is it? _Ehhhh... (Y/N), don't you like it? *you two started arguing about the names* (A/N. Kyouhei Takano from The Wallflower, same voice actor)

**Ranmaru: ***you could clearly see the tears spilling down his face and he wasn't even trying to hide them* Thank god... Thank god... You both are safe. *you went into labour three weeks earlier than scheduled, the doctors already informed him that there is a very high chance that the child might not survive... however, miracles do happen* _Hai! We both are fine, Daddy! _*he gently picked up his baby afraid that he might crush it* So a...? _A girl, Ranmaru. _*he kissed her cheeks and then hugged you both against his chest, near his heart, afraid his happiness can be snatched away in a blink of an eye*

**Ai: ***he shows a lot of emotion for a robot as he looks at the pair of fraternal twin; a girl and boy* They are so cute. Very cute indeed. _Of course they are, Ai. After all they look a lot like you. _Can I name them, (Y/N)? _Go ahead, I can't of think of anything anyway... _Aine for the girl and Aoi for the boy. _Really? That's all you could come up? Both of them sound very similar to you name. _*he looks at you and pouts cutely, trying to emotionally blackmail you, you sigh* _I guess these names are sweet... _*he suddenly hugs you before he kisses Aine and Aoi on their forehead* (A/N. Aine is the name of the person who died and this lead to Ai being created, search on Wiki if you don't know. And as for Aoi, I got that from the cute guy who voices Ai, Aoi Shouta, he is adorable _ *

**Camus: ***he couldn't be more glad that both of you are safe and sound* _Camus... I am so happy... _*he gives his heart-throbbing smile and looks down at the bundle of joy on your lap* _Do you want to hold her, Camus? _Hai... *you hand him his girl, making sure he is holding her properly* What do you want to call her, (Y/N)? _You can do the honours._ *he looks at you to make sure you are okay with it, you nodded in response* How about... Natsume? I think it is a very elegant name. _It is very sweet... Natsume. _*he kisses you before hugging Natsume close to his heart* (A/N. Natsume Asahina from Brothers Conflict because of the same voice actor, Natsume is a girl's name as well)

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I am not going to stop this fanfic anytime soon... so rest assured. I might take few days, maybe even a week, to update, but that is because I have my finals coming up in 3 weeks . So updating will be really slow but please continue to show your support _ You don't know how happy a simple review makes me

I have posted this same fanfic on Quotev and Wattpad as well; however, I receive the most support here. Thank you guys! Therefore, I would let you decide what the next scenario will be. Since I have been receiving quite a few similar scenarios, I would let you decide which one should be first. Please post your favourite two scenarios out of the ones below in the review section before Tuesday night and (hopefully) I will update before Saturday next week:

When he knows you are watching him sleep

When both of you share an umbrella

When you accidently kiss him

When you are sick

When he proposes

When they see you naked by accident

When you ask them out on a date

When you ask who he likes

When you ask them out on a date

When you give them a present

When you go to a ghost house together

These are the scenarios all the readers requested, there are some I personally wanted to do, but, of course, you guys come first ;) Ohhhh... and one last thing, despite this whole vote thing, I will eventually do all the scenarios. I don't want to disappoint anyone. This is just to know which ones to do first.

*Wow! This is the longest AN I have written. _Phew_. I must have bored you out. Anyone else has finals, or am I the only one?*

P.S. I probably didn't mention this but, please, if you notice any grammar or punctuation mistakes, inform me (review or pm) so I can fix them. The thing is I don't check after I finish writing the reactions of the characters; I just publish it.

P.S.S. Since Snow-chan feels like she is rambling on (er... you are.) (Shut up!) So, I shall ask you a totally random question... (that isn't a reason to ask a question to reader-chan) What is your favourite anime? I love OHSHC, Death Note, Maid-sama, Gakuen Alice, Brothers Conflict... and of course, UtaPri (why would you be writing this fanfic then... honestly you are stupid, Snow-chan) (no comments)

* * *

><p>Katie Horror - Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. It is very hard for me to identify them since, well, I write it on a whim and publish it. I should really start re-reading it, ne? And thank you so much for the offer. If you can, I would really appreciate if you can point out the mistakes in futher chapters, however, I would try to minimise them. Thank you for reviewing~<p>

Naeme - I am a psychic! *insert evil laughter* Just kidding~ I actually wanted them to have girls and the rest to have boys. Thank you for reviewing~

QN's number one fan - Hey! That's meant to be my title ;) Quartet Night fans REUNITE! Thank you for reviewing~

RandomAnonFan - I am so glad to know you are reading my fanfic~ Of course, I have added your scenario on my list! Thank you for reviewing~

TsukinoX - I will try my best to update, however, with my finals coming up; it will be real slow. Thank you for reviewing~

AnimeGirl4891 - No worries! I hope I can do your other scenario soon. Thank you for reviewing~

Maika - Some other readers on other websites have also asked for this scenario. I would try my best to do this scenario as well. Thank you for reviewing~

PassionMusic - How do you like the scenario I have written? It took the most effort out of all the other scenarios. Thank you for reviewing~

Guests - Well since you all are guests and I can't exactly pinpoint if you are the same person or different people, so I guess I can only say one thing... Thank you for reading and reviewing~


	10. Author's Note

This isn't an actual scenario (as you can see)

So... I noticed I haven't received many reviews/pm informing me of your favourite two scenarios (heck I only received two, one from Katie Horror and another one from guest) However, I did receive a few suggestions or a general comment. (Btw, the Guest who suggested when you die... DO YOU WANT ME TO CRY WHILE WRITING THE EMOTIONAL SCENES FOR 11 CHARACTERS?! ... Actually... That is not a bad idea to end my scenario book with, not like I am ending anytime soon)

Sorry I got side-tacked.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... please tell me your fav. two scenarios so I can actually decide which order to do them. Mind you, I am going to do all in the end though.

Love,

Snow-chan


	11. When they see you naked by accident

**Natsuki:** *smiles broadly* You are so cute, (Y/N)-chan! *you are blushing heavily* _Natsuki, I am not wearing anything right now... So mind leaving?_Okay! *you sigh audibly at his innocence*

**Tokiya:** *blushes furiously* _Please leave now, Tokiya-kun..._*you try to control your anger* *he closes his eyes* Please excuse me... And next time, please lock the door. *he leaves the room quietly*

**Cecil:** *stops moving and then suddenly collapses* _Cecil!_*looks up from the floor at you, however, your body is now covered by a towel* _Are you okay, Cecil? _*mumbles incoherently*

**Ren:** *a wolf like smile is plastered on his face* Nice body... Little Lamb~ *you blush, quickly wrapping the towel around you and shoving him out... his chuckles could be heared from the other side*

**Otoya:** *nose starts bleeding* _Otoya..._ I- I- I am so sorry, (Y/N)! *closes the door with a loud thud*

**Syo:** *his face puts a tomato to shame* (Y/N)... _Syo..._*rushes out of your room... forgetting to close the door, you rush to close the door and hear him scream an apology from across the hall*

**Masato:** *frozen on the spot* _Get out, Masato!_*you slam the door on his face*

**Reiji:** *his eyes grow wide* _Reiji! _I am very sorry, (Y/N)-chan! *he closes the door and shouts from outside* I promise I didn't see a thing!

**Ai:** *his usual blank face* Please wear some clothes, (Y/N). According to my data, it is 16°C outside. You will catch a cold. *you throw your skirt at him* _Get out you pervet!_

**Ranmaru:** *curses under his breath* _Ranmaru- Leave. Now._*looks up at you with a glare* Lock the door next time. _You knock on the door next time._

**Camus:** *his mouth is open wide*Ahhh... *you try to cover yourself* Where is Ajima, that peon? *he leaves looking for Cecil... apparently*

* * *

><p>Finals are... OVER! OH YEAH! FINALLY!<p>

I have a very good explanation why I couldn't post earlier... my laptop went to repair and I couldn't post why my phone. And that is why I couldn't tally the favourites and ended up doing a random one. I am sooo unorganised right now, please stick with me while I try to put together all the scenario ideas and see which one is the highest votes.

I apologise again...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter though~

Oh! And thank you all for reviewing and following this fanfic. I am sorry that I can't reply right now since I just quickly want to post this.

Snow-chan has been very bad hasn't she? I hope her readers can forgive her ;(

.Like?


	12. When you ask them who they like

_You couldn't hold it in your heart anymore... you had to tell him that you liked... no... loved him. But... what if he liked someone else... what if he didn't like you back... what if he already had a girlfriend you didn't know about... what if..._

_No! Before you confess you will ask him who he likes..._

**Natsuki:** Huh? *smiles widely* I love Piyo-chan! *you face-palm* _I meant a real person. Who do you like? _Ohhh... You of course! *you blush* _I... I like you too..._

**Tokiya:** As an idol, I shouldn't allow feelings to disrupt my work... *you pout cutely though you were dying inside* _But Tokiya... there must be someone you love or at least like..._*tiny dust of blush lines his cheeks* Yeah... you... *he mumbles quietly but you heard him loud and clear* _I love you too..._

**Cecil:** *wonders for a moment* I like... *you wait for his answer* ...everybody. *smiles genuinely* I love my family, friends, fans... *speaks quietly* ...but I love you the most... *you hug him tightly* _Me too..._

**Ren:** *smirks* Somebody is jealous~ *you blush madly* _No..._*suddenly becomes serious* Forget it. I love you, nobody else. I thought my heart belonged to every girl but it turns out it's only you... *hugs you close*

**Otoya:** *blushes* I... I... *you sigh audibly knowing this will go nowhere* _I love you, 'k? _*blushes more deeply* I have always loved you too, (Y/N)...

**Syo:** Nani?! Why would you want to know that? *you roll your eyes* _Maybe because I love you..._Nani?! Are you serious?! I... love you too! _Stop shouting so much Syo..._

**Masato:** *looks at you weirdly* I don't have time to love anyone... *tears start spilling out of your eyes and start to walk away* ...except you... *you turn around hastily* _Huh? _*smiles at you* I love you, (Y/N).

**Reiji:** *blinks repeatedly and then laughs loudly* _I am serious?!_What do you think, (Y/N)-chan? There is nobody else except you who I like as more than friends~ *you smile as he brings you in close to him*

**Ranmaru:** *blush dusts his face... a very rare event* What kind of question is that? *you are about to respond but he interrupts you* Jeez... I love you woman... *he tucks your head underneath his head so you don't see his red face*

**Ai:** *blank face as usual* What is love? *you meantly face-palm* _It's when you feel happy because the other person is happy... you feel the need to protect them, care for them..._So basically what I feel for you. Is it love? *you blush at his straight-forwardness* _W-Who knows?_

**Camus:** *replies immediately* I love my Queen... I am loyal to her. *you feel your heart breaking into pieces* But if you mean who I love as in I want to spend the rest of my life with... then... I imagine it is... you *he smiles genuinely and kisses on your forehead*

* * *

><p>Now that I am bit more organised I will post chapters in priority order. I tallied the votes and for the next chapter I am doing *drum roll* When they are sick and you take care of them~ I really wanted to do 'when they interact with your children ' but you guys come first ;)

**Question**: Should I start writing one-shots for UtaPri characters... meaning the scenario updates would be slow. What do you think? I would like to know your opinions?

**ShirleyCharlie**: I appreciate that you took time to suggest some scenarios... however I am already so full. I would add it to my list though. So thank you!

**Lizzycrazystar**: No don't thank me. I should thank you for reading this. Please continue reading it.

**xxXMythiaXxx**: *tears forming in my eyes* Snow-san... Snow-san... This is the first time someone has put the honorific 'san' next to my name... Arigato~ Thank you for reading... And yes as for the baby...ummm... let's just assume that Ai is temporarily a human (I am sorry I can't come up with a better reason) ... Thank you for reviewing again.

**Harukananami321**: Thank you for reading. Hehehehe~ Nice name, Haruka Nanami

**The lovely ore-sama45**: Is it just me or is your name referring to Ayato from Diabolik Lovers? You are the only person who forgives me... *sparkles in my eyes* Thank you...

**Candy4beth**: Woah. Woah. Woah. Slow down. So many suggestions. Thank you for taking time out to suggest. I really appreciate it. Btw. I am trying to imagine when they see fanfics of themselves. That sure would be interesting to write.

**Guestthatlovesu**: Oh my god! I broke your name apart in words... Thank you! *blows a kiss towards your direction* It would be interesting to write for Satsuki, however, that means extra work for me. (I apologise for being lazy). But because of your cool name I would add Satsuki to one of your chosen scenarios in the future~ K?

**Guests**: You are still nameless. I can't identify you from one another... so all I can say is THANK YOU~ please keep reading and reviewing~

Thank you to everyone who favourite or follow me or the story. Thank you so much~

Until next time,

Snow-chan


	13. When they are sick

**Natsuki:** Achoo! *he cutely sneezes* _I told you Natsuki not to go to the concert in this cold weather... and look at you now; all sick..._ *he looks at you with those adorable eyes* Sorry... (Y/N)-chan.

**Tokiya:** *he is finally properly sleeping in days. The stress of idol work has tired him out but he refused to rest which resulted in this situation; you taking care of him* T-Thank... you... (Y/N)-san... _He talks in his sleep?!_

**Cecil:***cough-cough* Oh god... What happened to me? Why am I sick all of the sudden, Princess? *you roll your eyes at his stupidity* _If you came out from the lake asap in this cold weather and didn't eat ice cream later... then maybe you won't be sick!_ *pouts cutely* You are so mean, Princess~ You are meant to console me, not tell me off...

**Ren:***tries to smirk seductively but fails* Ohhh... *sniffs* Little lamb gonna take care of me. *sniffs* Are you trying to take advantage- *you smack him on the face* _You aren't sick if you have enough energy to tease me._

**Otoya:** Achoo! *you gave him a bowl of miso soup* Thank you... (Y/N)-chan... *you give him a heartwarming smile and said in your cutest voice* _No worries, Oto-yan!_ *his face became as red as his hair because of your cuteness* _Are you okay, Oto-yan?_ I-I am fine... _You are heating up though._ *he hides his face under the blanket*

**Syo:** _You are not going and that's final._ But I am fine... *cough-cough* *you rolled your eyes* _You are clearly not fine..._ *you tied him to his bed so he doesn't escape* _Now stay here like a good boy while I make porridge for you..._ But I don't want to miss the audition for Prince of Fights! *you calmly closed the door, muffling his protests from the other side*

**Masato:** *you have never seen the uptight Masato sick, so it took you by surprise but nonetheless you are taking care of him* I am sorry *cough-cough* for the trouble... (Y/N)-san... _Relax Masato..._

**Reiji:** *his hands and feet are tied together while he is tied to the chair* This is torture, (Y/N)-chan! _It's good for you. Now hurry up and eat this._ *you stuffed boiled vegetables in his mouth as he cried fake tears* This is dangerous food... _No... the fried food is more dangerous especially when you are sick..._ No! *he continued begging you to stop feeding him*

**Ai:** *you are suprised that an android became sick but he is developing human emotions* I think... I need to visit professor. Achoo! *sniff-sniff* My data doesn't contain any information on my situation right now... *you giggle* _You are just sick Ai-Ai._ Why? _Because you over-worked yourself. _ Oh. That explains a lot.

**Ranmaru:** *at first he refused to let a woman take care of him, but after nearly collapsing, he gave in. Now here you are, placing wet towels on his forehead to cool him down. You can't help but stare at his helpless, tsundere face* *cough-cough* Don't... Don't stare at me! _Ack! Caught red-handed..._

**Camus:** No! _Yes! _ I can't just stay here... My Queen has requested for me. *you mentally sigh* _I think your health is a tad bit more important than the Queen's request._ *you reply sarcastically* *cough-cough* Excuse me. How dare you- *you stuff a small cupcake in his mouth* Mmmmhhh... _Here I bought you more sweets and a cup of tea to help you get better..._ It's good. One more. *you put another one in his mouth*_Now you are gonna stay here and get better..._ Fine.

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

So, um, guys, I noticed there weren't many reviews for the last chapter... Are you not liking it? Or am I doing something wrong? Reviews motivate me to write, so if you can take a few moments to just comment, I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

Review? Favourite? Follow?

**Question:** Is there any website where I can read the manga of this anime?

**IchigoxKisshu:** Thank you for your suggestions, however, I already have so many. I will add it to the list though. Thank you for reading~

**FragileDancer:** I am happy that you liked it. Stay tuned for more~

**xxXMythiaXxx:** Hello again. It makes my day to know that I made you day. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. *blows a kiss towards you* I was crying in happiness, I swear nobody has put –san next to my name. Thank you. Your ideas are certainly not lame. But like I said... my list is kinda long. So it will take time. Lastly thank you soooooo much for encouraging me to write. Stay tuned~ Ohhh... and I nearly forgot. I looked at your profile and I think we will get along well. I love Winter Blossom and Posion Kiss... actually I love all of the songs in UtaPri.I am a Natsume, Hikaru and Ai fan too. I like Matt too. And, of course, our choices of voice actors match too. Hi-fi! (In case you are wondering, I am not a stalker~)

**TsukinoX:** Ai is mine. Sorry I felt it was necessary to say that. ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing~


	14. When you accidently kiss them

_You were waiting for your best friend... long-time crush... to come. Suddenly, you hear him calling your name out. He runs towards you, however, he trips over a rock and falls on top of you. His lips meet yours..._

**Natsuki:** Sorry, (Y/N)-chan... *rubs the back of his head as you blush* _It's okay...? _*his eyes start sparkling* You are so cute! *hugs you tightly*

**Tokiya:** *blushes furiously* I am so sorry, (Y/N)-san! _No! It's okay! _*an awkward silence that seems to last forever* So... *clears throat* Ahh... Let's go then...

**Cecil:** Ahhhh... Princess~ *you try to avoid eye contact with him... he notices it and brings your face closer to his* Are you mad... Princess~? *you fainted right there*

**Ren:** *smirks* This is what you want- _Gomenasai!_*you run away from him trying to hide your tomato-red face*

**Otoya:** *eyes widen* Wahhhh! I am sorry, (Y/N)-chan! Gomenasai!*runs of god knows where while you just stood there* _Ahhh... Otoya-kun..._

**Syo:** *his soul escaped from his body but you put it backin again* _Syo-kun!_*you violently shake him* _Syo-kun! Wake up!_

**Masato:** *quickly gets up and helps you stand up too* I apologise (Y/N)-san! *bows at a right-angle* _No... You don't have to bow..._

**Reiji:** Hehehehe~ *rubs the back of his neck awkwardly* _I am very sorry, Reiji-kun..._Nonon... It's not your fault, my girl~ *winks at you*

**Ai:** *stands up and acts like nothing happened while your cheeks are on fire* You okay? *you avoid eye contact with him* _H-hai... I am fine..._

**Ranmaru:** *blush covers his cheek* H-hey... *stays silent for a while* ...Sorry. *turns you around so you won't see his cheeks that has turned more red* Le-let's go! _H-hai..._

**Camus:** *stands up and helps you too and then bows like a gentleman* I apologise, (Y/N)-chan... *you blush at his manners* _It's okay, Camus-sama..._

_xXx_

**Naeme**: Awww... _ Your reviews make me smile too~ I am glad people read what I write. And sorry... I would try to make Masato's parts longer. It's just that he barely shows any emotion therefore I can barely connect to him. I don't want to make him OOC.

**xxXMythiaXxx**: I too love Aoi Shouta . He is sooo cute... And you write fanfic! o.0 I think I completely missed the 'stories written by author' thing. I will check it out, 'k? And thank you for reviewing for legit every chappie. (PS how can you write such long and meaningful reviews... I mean I can barely write a sentence)

**Harukananami321**: 'Sank you~ (I am trying to imitate Syo-kun)

**The lovely ore-sama45**: Arigato _ Glad to know I am doing fine. Thank you for reading, ore-sama ;) (wait it doesn't make sense... never mind)

**Fragile Dancer**: Camus and Ranmaru... oh god... how I love so much... Thank you ;) for reading~

**Moonlightlover97**: Of course I will keep writing more... until... like the end of this year probably :( I am so full with suggestions as of now but I would consider yours ;)

**Tsukino**: My Ai~ Btw. I am Mrs. Mikaze... just so you know / Hahahahaha~

Thank you to everyone who favourite or follow me or the story. Thank you so much~

Yours truly,

Snow-chan~


	15. When they interact with your kids

**Natsuki: **...and now you add the cake mix in the blender *Natsuki happily cooks... *cough*_destroys the kitchen_*cough* ...while his son huddles in the corner waiting for you to come* _Dad... it's okay... I am not hungry right now...__I can wait till mom comes._Eh?! But she is coming late today. _Research shows it's healthy to skip dinner sometimes._

**Tokiya: **Amazing grace... *Tokiya and his twin girls sing this song together, enjoying each others company* You are very talented for your age... *he gently pats their heads and they give a toothy grin in reply* _We love you, Daddy~_*after singing a few more songs the trio goes to an expensive restaurant to eat while you are away on a boring business trip ;-) *

**Cecil:** Ahhhh... Shu! Don't splash water on me. *the year old baby looks up to his father and...* _Wahhhhh! _*Cecil cringes at his loud wail* Okay, okay... you can throw water on me but stop crying please... *Shu instantly stops, giving Cecil an evil grin... Cecil ended up soaking wet by the time he gave his son a bath* Where is my queen when I need her?!

**Ren: **_No, Daddy! I want to wear the orange dress, not a pink one..._*Ren's six year old whines* But Princess~ Girls like pink. And you look cute in it too. Actually you look cute in anything~ _Na-ah... I like orange because it's the same as mine and Daddy's hair_ Awww... I love you Princess~ _Love you too, Daddy_ *Ren continues dressing his little princess up*

**Otoya:** You are so cute, Akayuki~ *Otoya and his little girl were playing hide-n-seek but Akayuki became tired and slept in her hiding spot, under the table* You'll get a cold little one... *he gently picks her up and a blanket, then sits on a rocking chair with Akayuki sleeping soundlessly on his chest as he sings her a lullaby*

**Syo:** _You are... too fast... Dad..._*Tadashi pants after finishing his race with his father* Tadashi, to escape Uncle Natsuki's bone-breaking hugs you have to be faster. *the seven year old boy shudders over his uncle's name* _Okay... Can we rest now? _Hai! *the father and son walk towardsthe benches where their things were lying down* _What's for lunch? _Curry and rice. *both of them stuff their mouths in the delicious food you have cooked*

**Masato:** ...And they lived happily after. The end. *Masato closes the fairytale book he was reading to his daughter before her bedtime* _Father..._ *his three year old girl looks at him with her adorable eyes* _I want to be a princess like her..._ *he gently smiles at her* You are already a princess, sweetheart ...my princess *she giggles cutely and lets her dad tuck her in her bed*

**Reiji: **Cha~ Cha~ Channn~ Now you play the maracas, Kyo-chan. *Reiji hands the maracas to his two year old son* Chhannn~ Papa... doesn't sound good like you... *Kyouhei looks down with sad eyes while Reiji laughs at his grammatically incorrect sentence* Don't worry~ The best papa in the world will teach you how to play maracas... *he proudly says this while Kyouhei immediately recovers from his depression*

**Ai:** *sighs for the umpteenth time* Aine and Aoi... please stop moving. I have to feed you or else your mama will get angry. *the eight month old fraternal twins shake their heads sideways* Please... *Ai is practically begging his children to eat the cereal you prepared* You two... *a tick mark appears on his face* _...Pa...pa... _*Ai shot his eyes up towards Aine who spoke her first words* _Pa-pa..._*this time it's Aoi and they keep repeating these words as a smile breaks on Ai's face* ...I U two...

**Ranmaru: **Please stop crying. Here take these sticks. Do you want chocolate? Mr Fluffy? Strawberries? *Ranmaru is begging his three year old daughter to stop crying... he thought it would be a good idea for her to listen to him playing the drums but she became scared because it was too loud for her and started bawling her eyes out* I love you so please stop crying... *he picks her up and places her on his lap, stroking her back* Please... *after some moments she drifts off to sleep and so does Ranmaru... a father and daughter moment*

**Camus:** _Ahhhh! _*Natsume fell on the ice again* Sweetheart, here, hold my hand so you won't fall. _No! I am old enough to do this myself. _*Camus's five year old daughter is very stubborn for her age which is now causing her to fall countless times on the ice* You are still my little girl though~ _Hmph..._*he picks her up and carries in her arm while he ice skates skillfully* _Daddy! I can do it myself! _Just enjoy yourself, Natsume. *she sits quietly in his arms to the very end admiring her dad's ability to ice skate*

xXx

Ahh... Been busy studying ahead for next year, that's why it took so long... Gomenasai (bow my head) This is the one I wanted to do for a long time now but there were so many requests and there still are many... Even though the summary says request are closed, I still get lots. Anyway, I think this is the cutest scenario out of the whole book.

Question: Who's reaction was your favourite? I like Ranmaru's. It's probably because I have made him too OOC... I should make them stay in character :/

Naeme: Hahahaha... Thank you! It's just that Masato's reactions are a bit hard to come up with since he so calm and collected and also emotionless most of the time.

The lovely ore-sama45: I am sorry but I just don't want to be _friends_ with them (if you know what I mean *cough**cough*) Like I am doing for any other request, I will add it to my list. It honestly depends on my mood nowadays on what scenario to write. Thank you for answering the questions. I have started the one shots but I am still currently doing the second shot. I haven't published it yet. I will try Manga now.

Starishhadow: Hehehehe... No worries. Just glad you are reading them. I will add your ideas to my list. Thank you!

FragileDancer: Awwwww... please just no... Your reviews put a smile on my face every time and people think I am smiling towards my phone like a creep... Arigato! I hope I can make you and other reader smile through my writing .

Katie Horror: Long time no see! Thank you for your applause *bows countless times* School jacks up everyone...

Harukananami321: Lol! Tokiya tripping is a sight to see. I guess he was a bit out of character there. Just imagine the great matchmaker, Snow-chan, pushing him towards you. How's that? ^/^

Maika: School. Let's not worry about it ...actually don't listen to me~ I will put your idea on my list. Thank you for reading!

TsukinoX: Hmmm... I can't prove it because Ai loves me and he wants to protect me, therefore, he hides me from the media and his fangirls (eg. you). So there you go~ Anyway thank you for reading!


	16. When both of you share an umbrella

_You curse yourself for being stupid enough to forget your umbrella when clearly it was obvious it was going to rain in the evening. Now you are just standing there like a fool (not like there is anyone nearby to judge you) waiting for your brother to pick you up. "Hey." You turn around to see your crush standing next to you, holding an umbrella over both of you._

**Natsuki: **Isn't this kawaii , (Y/N)-chan? *you look up towards the yellow coloured, Piyo-chan filled umbrella of your classmate* _Hai... the Piyo-chans are very cute on the umbrella. Where did you buy it Nacchan~?_

**Tokiya: ** _Arigato, Ichinose-san._Don't worry about it. _So stupid to forget to bring an umbrella when clearly it was going to rain._Don't sweat- _Oh no! What if someone sees us! They would think..._*insert blush* _...we are dating or something._Hey- _Wait! You must be busy and I must-_*he closes your mouth with his ...thank god there is an umbrella to hide both of you from your brother who might come any minute*

**Cecil:** _Gomenasai, Cecil-san~_No worries my princess~ _Demo... you are a prince-_Of course, I am. But you should rephrase that to '_my_' prince, ne~ *you try to hide your tomato face while Cecil continues to flirt with you indirectly*

**Ren: **Little lamb~ Aren't you going get a cold since the rain is making you wet. Come closer~ *he smirks while a tick mark appears on your face* _You pervert!_*you hit him on the head with your textbook*

**Otoya:** _Oh! Arigato, Otoya-kun._*you smile gratefully towards him as a thin line of blush forms on his cheeks* I-It's not a big deal... So... Ahem... You forgot your umbrella...? *you giggle at his efforts to start a conversation, you find it adorable* _Otoya-kun, I would open my umbrella if I had one!_*his blush turns to a darker shade* Hehehehe~

**Syo:** _Syo-kun!__Sankyu!_Hey! Are you mocking me! *he winks at you mischievously* _No, no! I find the word 'Sankyu' really cool._Really?! Wow. I never thought about it... *rubs the back of his neck* I have always said it that way... _Beep-Beep!_I think it's for you? _Hai. Thank_yo_u for sharing your umbrella. Ja ne~_

**Masato:** _I am very sorry, Hirijikawa-san._*you bow repeatedly* It's not a big deal (Y/N)-san. _But-_As a man, I am obliged to protect a woman. I won't forgive my self if you caught a cold. _Eh?!_*realising what he said, he quickly turned his blush tinted face to the other side*

xXx

Sorry for not including Quartet Night. I honestly had a mind blank and that caused in the lack of creativity

Naeme: I totally agree with you. I am such a slow updater. I can imagine Ren being all cute and spoiling his daughter!

The lovely ore-sama45: Thank you~ Me? A talented author? More like a fangirl who wants this stuff to happen in real life /

FragileDancer: Hahahaha~ Thank goodness you enjoyed it. I take forever to update don't I?

Katie Horror: Oh my god. I totally agree with you. I am hundred percent sure the kids would have adorable cheeks.

xxXMythiaXxx: You are back! You seem really busy, ne? I want to scream too because of the overly cute kids *faints*

Harukananami321: Glad you liked it. Stay tuned for more, ne?

ShirleyCharlie: Really? To me Ren seems like the most loving and overprotective. I guess that's the way how I see him.

Guestthatlovesu: Heh~ Requests overload. . I will write it down but now these days it comes down to my mood.


	17. When they meet Snow-chan

Caution: This is utterly stupid. I did this in mere 20 minutes.

Oh my god. Just kill me. I posted the wrong one in hurry. Thank you ShirleyCharlie for informing me. I apologize for my stupidness.

Snow-chan: *drools* Ah! Gomenasai mina! Konichiwa~

Natsuki: Wahhh! So cute *glomps me as I struggle to breathe*

Syo: Let her go, Natsuki! *pulls Natsuki from his death grip as I finally breathe in air*

Snow-chan: *pants* Arigato... Syo-kun.

Syo: *rubs the back of his neck* Hahahaha... no worries!

Ren: Ehhh... *pulls me in close and takes out a red rose from god knows where* A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady~ *winks*

Snow-chan: *poker face* Are you trying to impress me? Cause it's not working. Btw. I love white roses.

Ren: *sits in the corner of the room*

Snow-chan: *mumbles* Reminds me of Tamaki...

Masato: Sorry about him, Snow-san. He is usually like this.

Snow-chan: It's okay. *smiles gently* Why are you apologising anyway? You didn't do anything.

Masato: *blush tinted face* Ahh...

Cecil: *grabs my hand and kisses it softly* Princess~ *stands up straight* Nice to meet you

Snow-chan: The pleasure is mine~ *winks at him*

Otoya: Konichiwa, Snow-chan~ *comes out of nowhere* You finally came, ne~?

Snow-chan: Domo. Yeah, I wanted to meet you guys. *looks up at him with adorable eyes* Why are you so happy anyway?

Otoya: Cause you are here~ *it's take him a moment to realise what he said and when it finally sunk in his face turned to the colour of tomato*

Tokiya: Don't mind him, Snow-san. He is always like this. *smiles softly* I finally met you.

Snow-chan: *blushes deep red and then bows down to cover my face* Ni-Nice to meet you too!

Ren: Ehhh~ *smirks* Snow-chan~ I suspect something...

Snow-chan: *immediate poker face* Why aren't you in the corner of the room? *faces everyone* Oh yes... Where are your sempais?

Syo: Sempais? Must be upstairs in their separate living room.

Natsuki: *smiles brightly* Hai! I saw Mikaze-sempai going upstairs.

Snow-chan: Thank you! I will meet them as well Ja ne~

All: Bye!

xXx

Snow-chan: *wanders to the living room of Quartet Night without paying attention to surroundings resulting in tripping over my foot* Kyaa!

?: *gently holds me from my waist, pulling me closeto his chest*

Snow-chan: *looks up to see my savior* Ai... -kun?

Ai: *stares in my eyes with a poker face; still holding me* Did you trip over nothing?

Snow-chan: *quickly jumps backwards* H-hai... *bows down* Gomenasai, Ai-kun.

Ai: *nods* Why are you red though?

Snow-chan: *touches my cheeks* Ahhh- Get of me!

Reiji: Wahhh~ *stops hugging me* You are so mean, No-chan

Snow-chan: Where did you come from?! And what's with the nickname?!

Reiji: Me, Ran-ran and Myu-chan are coming from practice. Ai-Ai was there too but he left to drink water~ *Ranmaru and Camus walk up to us* It's Snow-chan, Ran-ran, Myu-chan

Ranmaru and Camus: *tick marks appears on their foreheads* Stop it with the nickname! *glares at each other*

Snow-chan: Pftt... *all of them stare at me except Ai who is always staring while I try to stop laughing* Hahahaha~ I am sorry Ranmaru-kun and Camus-san but you two are so alike

Ranmaru and Camus: No we are not! *continue glaring at each other*

Ai: *sighs* Aren't you going to go now Snow-chan?

Snow-chan: Eh?! You are so mean! *pouts* Fine. I will go. No one likes me here.

Reiji: *pouts adorably* I love you though

Ranmaru: *looks irritated* Just go now. You are taking too long.

Camus: For the first time, I agree with this peon.

Ranmaru: *gets angry* What did you say?!

Ai: Stop it you two *turns to Reiji* and stop touching my hair, Reiji!

All: *scream at each other*

Snow-chan: *slowly backs away* ... I ...um... will be going now... Ja ne~ *runs away at full speed*

xXx

Sorry! T-T

I have been so busy these days *I probably say that all the time, don't I?*

Up next is 'When they see you for the first time...'

I don't have anything else to say for now but I should stop referencing myself in third person 'Snow-chan'... okay that was irrelevant...

P.S. I am sorry for not replying to your reviews like I normally do *bows* I just wanted to quickly post this.

Snow~


	18. Christmas Special

A/N: This is a bit different from the rest of the scenarios. Your prince decided to propose to you (pretend you are close to his age) on this special day... so here is what he said.

**Natsuki:** Ummm... (Y/N)-chan. I just wanted you to know that I love you *blushes* even more than Piyo-chan. Snd that is a lot. So... it would be nice if we... you know... get married / If you can please accept this... *hands a box with a diamond Piyp-chan ring in it*

**Tokiya:** Ahhh... (Y/N)-san? In the four years that I have dated you, I came to realise that -that... I cannot live without you! *thin line of blush covers his high cheek bones* I wouldn't make you regret marrying me and I would cherish you forever... I would always make time for you so... Marry me?

**Cecil:** (Y/N)~ Its finally Christmas, ne~ I know I was crazy about Haruka but that was in the past. Now I have another girl to be crazy about *winks* I know that every girl is a princess to their special guy but can you be mine? Rather, can you be my queen when I succeed the throne?

**Ren:** Little lamb~ Here is a little gift from me. If you can accept it, it would be great! Nope, I am not going to give it to you until you say 'yes'. Okay. Good girl. Here is your present. Hehehe~ since you already said 'yes', I don't have to ask you again to marry me~ *winks* Perfect gift from a perfect husband

**Otoya:** Ano... (Y/N)-chan... We have been dating for five years now *blushes* and I think this is the perfect opportunity to ask you this... *bends down in one knee and takes out a box with a diamond studded ring in it* Will you marry me?

**Syo:** Ahh... (Y/N)? Do you have a minute to spare? Sankyu. I was wondering what your thoughts are on marriage? *blushes hysterically* Hey! Don't get the wrong idea... I was just curious... Ahhh! Fine. I love you, 'k! Do you... you know... wanna marry me?

**Masato:** *blushes throughout his speech* As the heir to The Hijirikawa Financial Group, I need to marry a woman who is strong, intelligent, traditional and worthy of the Financial Group. I believe that you perfectly complete the criteria. So let me ask you formally (Y/N)-san; will you marry me?

**Reiji:** Angel~ I am growing old day by day, thanks to Oto-yan who kindly reminded me *irk mark appears on his face*, it's finally time that I settle down. Many of my friends have already married and expecting their first child, so if you could do me a favour and live with me forever~? You blushed! Is it a 'yes'?!

**Ai:** Despite being an android, I have developed emotions such as worry, sadness, happiness and ...love. I know I cannot provide you with any children (we can adopt though) but I can promise you that I would never make you feel lonely *bends down* Will you marry me?

**Ranmaru:** I believe that being an idol is a good career and I have also started acting alongside. Now I am finally ready to start a life with you. *bends down on his knees and opens a silver box with a beautiful diamond ring in it* (L/N) (Y/N), will you take me, Kurosaki Ranmaru, as your beloved husband?

**Camus:** Hey! I just wanted to tell you that the Queen is just a person I am loyal to. It's not like I love her as a ...woman. *awkward silence* (Y/N)... will you change your last name for me? Wait, no. I will be taking your last name... Will you marry this Count, (Y/N)?

_xXx_

If you are wondering where I have been for the few (a lot) days... I admit I was being lazy. I think it's those end of year thing where I am not bothered to do anything but watch anime. (I finished Kuroko no Basket... yay!)

This is a Christmas present for a friend of mine on Wattpad.

Merry Christmas to all of you~

Hope you all enjoy your holidays with your friends and family.

(I said it early cause I am not sure if you would hear from me until next week ...probably)

Btw. Just curious as to who you will say yes to, can you please let me know via review or pm. Thank you!

Thank you to everyone who favourite or follow me or the story. Thank you so much~

Yours truly,

Snow-chan~


	19. When you two first meet each other

Natsuki: *sees you talking with Syo* Eliza~beth! *runs towards you and glomps you* _Heh! _You are so kawaii, desu~ _Please... let go off me... can't breathe! _Oh, sorry! You looked like my dog, Elizabeth. _What?! I look like your dog! _Hai. But you are way cuter~ *you blush at his compliment* _A-arigato... _I am Shinomiya Natsuki, you? _Hello. (L/N) (Y/N). _Nice to meet you, (Y/N)-chan!

Tokiya: *gets up from his seat in the agency and walks towards you* I saw you wondering around... You seem lost. *you blush* _H-hai._Are you new here? _H-hai._*an irk mark appears on his forehead because of your lack of response* *sigh* I can show you around. Is that fine with you? _H-hai. _You don't talk much do you? _No... I am just shy when I meet new people... _*a smile appears on his face* Then, I shall introduce myself. Ichinose Tokiya. *he talks to you as you slowly open yourself up*

Cecil: *you were playing tags with your group of friends near the lake and you accidently bump into him causing him to fall in the pond* Save me! I am drowning! Help! _Ahhh... your feet should touch the bottom... *_you burst into a fit of giggles at his cuteness* Eh?!_Here... Hold my hand, I would pull you up. _*you pull him up to the ground and give him your handkerchief* _Sorry... I didn't mean to push you in the pond. _No worries, princess~ Water can't hurt a handsome man... I am Aijima Cecil. You? _Hey! I am (L/N) (Y/N). Nice to meet you. _Likewise. Oh and for getting me wet, you can repay by cooking me lunch, k? *winks at you*

Ren: *moves from his crowd of fan-girls and approaches you* Hey there, Little lamb~ *hands you a beautiful red rose* _No thanks._*false show of shock* Eh? My precious princess, I believe that we are destined to meet one another... *you are already 10 feet away from him* (Ren's inner thoughts: Hmmm... playing hard to get... we'll see )

Otoya: Ano... I haven't seen you in this agency before. _Hello. Yeah, you probably haven't cause I am new here. Hehehe..._Ohhh... *blushes and rubs the back of his neck* Would you like to give me a tour because I don't have any work right now? _Arigato~_*he directs you around the agency and then both of you eat lunch together*

Syo: *before Natsuki interrupted your meeting with Syo* _Konichiwa~ I am (L/N) (Y/N). I am new here so can you please direct me to Class A? _Hey! I am in Class A, too. I am going there now. Ohh... I am Kurusu Syo, by the way. Nice to meet you! *you two continue talking until...* _I am a fan of Hyuga Ryuya._ Honto?! I am his number one fan, too! *now you two talk about your idol until your teacher comes in the class*

Masato: *you bump into him making the files he was holding to drop on the floor* *you bow multiple times* _Gomenasai! Gomenasai! _It's okay. Don't worry. *you stop bowing and look at his handsome face* _Ahh... here. Let me pick these for you._*both of you bend down at the same time resulting in uou beads to collide* _I am ...hehehe... sorry... hehehe..._*you continue laughing like an idiot while he just stares at you*

Reiji: _Excuse me, sensei! I am new here and I am kinda lost._*he stares at you and bursts into laughter* Hahaha... I am not a teacher... hehehe... I am a sempai here... you are funny *you blush feeling stupid to mistake him as a teacher* _I am sorry..._Kotobuki Reiji~ But you can call me Rei-chan! _Eh?!_

Ai: *you see this cyan haired guy sitting alone on the bench (A/N: Awww...) eating his lunch ao you decided to approach him* _Hello~ I am (L/N) (Y/N)! What's your name? _*he looks up at you blankly* Ai Mikaze. *he continues to eat his lunch as you awkwardly try to continue the conversation* _I haven't seen you here, Ai-kun. Are you new? _*he points at a group of people near you* Have seen them before? *you decline* They have been here for three years. Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they are new. *you slowly walk away* (Your inner thoughts: Bastard! So much for being nice!)

Ranmaru: *he is lying down on the grass near the lake and you mistake him for an unconscious old man* _Are you okay, sir? Hello? Can you hear me?! _ Shut up. _Eh? _Urusai! *he opens his heterochromatic eyes* What do you think you are doing? *being the blunt girl you are, you answered him truthfully* _Oh. Sorry. I thought you were an old man who is unconscious. Hehehe~ _*an irk mark appears on his face* Oi! I am only twenty-two, little girl~ *he smirks* _Little? Excuse me, I am twenty years old. _Eh?! You are very short. _You jerk. _(A/N: just pretend you are twenty and are quite short)

Camus: *you were given a dare to say 'I love you' to a random guy and that happened to be Camus who was peacefully writing the lyrics for his new song* _Ano..._*he looks up to causing you to blush at his handsome and prince-like face and then gives you a heart-throbbing smile* Yes, princess? *this result in your friends squealing in the background and your blush to go 10x darker* _Ahhh... Umm... Me and my friends are not going to eat this packet of pocky... so here you can have it! _*you throw him the pocky box in your hands and run off to your friends* _I couldn't do it! I am sorry! _(Camus's inner thoughts: Eh? I thought she was going to confess to me... Interesting girl...)

xXx

There was no point in wishing you Merry Christmas so early... Hehehe~ Sorry!

Ano... I read somewhere that apparently in 'Brothers Conflict', Subaru married Ema and they had a daughter or something. Is it true?

**Question:** Which character's response from this scenario best suits you? I think Tokiya's response best suits me cause I can see myself wondering around like a fool.

**Harukananami321: **Woah. Calm down ^^. Thank you for reading.

**FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01:** Yep. I did. But don't wait for me to update on Quotev because I am not really keen on it. I am probably gonna delete it from there. Thank you for reading

**The lovely ore-sama45: **Arigato for reading. Glad you liked it. I believe Otoya's is a classic proposal that's why many people liked this one. Happy Holidays!

**Fragile Dancer:** Thank you for the compliment. I am very happy that you read this update as well!


End file.
